Reformatorio Shinsekai
by otakufrikygirl
Summary: Imagina tu vida normal. Ahora, imagina cómo la vivirían los Mugiwara. Mejor, imagínalos en un lugar donde pongan a raya a todos y cada uno de ellos ¿Superará Zoro sus sentimientos reprimidos? ¿Por qué Nami se enamora de un idiota con sombrero? ¿Seguirán siendo los demás así de raros? Acompaña a Luffy en su camino para llegar a ser ¿el rey del Reformatorio? [Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan]
1. Conociéndonos

Holii! En primer lugar, gracias por pasarte por este fic paranoico mío. Voy a explicar un par de cosas: los _piratas_ aquí son los alumnos; y los _marines _son el personal del reformatorio. Por eso, puede que de vez en cuando me refiera a ellos como _marines_ o como _piratas_. Lo que son los Yonkou, los Shichibukai y eso se irá explicando conforme pase el tiempo. ¡Ah, y en el fic habrá referencias a cosas de la vida cotidiana! (Como Instagram, Facebook y cosas así)

La apariencia de todos es Post-Timeskip menos Robin y Franky.

Disclaimer: si One Piece fuera mío, ni yo respondo de mis actos, así que mejor se lo dejo a Oda-sama.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO i: CONOCIÉNDONOS**

El Reformatorio Shinsekai acababa de abrir sus puertas. Por él entraban los alumnos más conflictivos del país, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los profesores del centro temiera al menos un poco estar dando clases en un lugar como ése.

Un chico de peculiar sombrero de paja acababa de entrar gritando no se qué de ser el rey y yendo al fondo del pasillo a mirar en las listas dónde iba a dormir los próximos nueve meses.

- ¡Habitación seis, planta dos! ¡Allá voy! - exclamó, girando a la derecha en busca de su ubicación.

Se detuvo al ver que un par de tipos que parecían ser marines traían cogido por cada brazo a un singular tipo de pelo verde.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Soltadme, que no le voy a rajar el cuello a nadie, imbéciles! - decía éste.

Sus escoltas lo soltaron, no sin antes advertirle que no hiciera nada malo o sufriría las consecuencias.

- Habitación seis, planta dos... - leyó el joven.

- ¡Anda, estás en mi habitación! - sonrió el muchacho de sombrero de paja de antes - ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy, encantado!

- Eh, bueno... Yo soy Roronoa Zoro – extendió su mano derecha, rascándose la cabeza con la izquierda.

- ¡Qué bien, vamos allí! - se fue lleno de carisma. Zoro lo siguió extrañado.

Esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar a dos chicas menores de pelo rosa hablar de él.

- ¿Lo has visto, Bonney? - dijo la primera – Está tan bueno... Dicen que lo echaron por pelearse con otro chico.

- Es verdad, Perona... - se mordió el labio la segunda, tragando lo que le quedaba del pastel que estaba comiendo – Míralo... seguro que ni se fija en nosotras...

Ciertamente, siempre había tenido popularidad con las chicas. Y no era para menos: era guapo, tenía buenos músculos... Y, sobre todo, era el típico chico malo que tanto atrae. En realidad, su personalidad no era así; pero, no sabía por qué, la mayoría de la gente lo idealizaba de esa manera.

_En realidad, soy una persona sensible..._, pensó, para luego sonreír. _Dios, qué raro ha sonado eso_.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había extraviado de su camino y había llegado a su punto de partida. _Mierda, ya se ha perdido_, se dijo. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que le pudiera ayudar y vio a un chico de nariz larga que, aunque musculoso, no dejaba de parecer débil. Le tocó el hombro y le dijo:

- Oye, tú, ¿me llevas a la habitación seis en la planta dos?

El joven asintió, algo asustado.

- Y-yo voy allí – tartamudeó.

- Tsk, todo el que me encuentro duerme en mi cuarto.

Fueron en silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Luffy ya se encontraba allí, revolviéndolo todo. Un marine esperaba con tranquilidad en la puerta del habitáculo, intentando ignorar al chico que no paraba de loquear dentro de éste; y, tras comprobar que el de nariz larga (que, por cierto, dijo que se llamaba Usopp) y el de pelo verde eran quien decían ser, les entregó las llaves del cuarto y se quedó esperando.

- ¿Aún queda alguien por entrar a la habitación? - preguntó Zoro.

- Sí, un tal Sanji – respondió el marine.

Los dos chicos entraron al lugar.

- ¡Anda, Zoro! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y quién es tu amigo? - exclamó Luffy – Por cierto, yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, y voy a ser el rey del Reformatorio. ¡Y me pido la litera de arriba!

- Yo soy Usopp y, si no os importa, prefiero dormir en la litera de abajo – comentó, colocando sus cosas en la que sería su cama.

- Mejor, a mí me gusta más la de arriba – dijo distraídamente Zoro.

Mientras éstos mantenían su conversación, un joven rubio que andaba fumando un cigarrillo entró en la estancia. Murmuró un _Eh_ y se instaló en la cama que quedaba libre.

- ¡Hola, yo soy Luffy! ¡Ése es Zoro y ése es Usopp!

- Yo, Sanji. Oye, por casualidad, ¿no habréis visto alguna chica guapa por aquí?

Como si le hubiera escuchado, una joven de largo pelo naranja se plantó en la habitación y exclamó:

- ¡Luffy! ¡Te he dicho que no vayas tirando el dinero por ahí! ¿Le has comprado un robot al raro éste? - señaló a un tipo alto y fornido de pelo azul que iba simplemente vestido con una camisa y un tanga.

- Shishishishi, sí, está aquí. ¡Mira! ¿Ves? ¡Mola un montón! - sacó de su bolsillo un robotito a cuerda que andaba y daba palmas.

Amor a primera vista. Bueno, eso pensó Sanji cuando vio a la joven, tan guapa y bien proporcionada, con pantalones cortos y una simple camiseta que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo.

- ¡Oh, belleza veraniega, hermosa flor de naranjo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? - se extrañó _la hermosa flor de naranjo_.

- ¡Me matas con tu amor, pequeña amapolilla! ¡Mi nombre es Sanji! ¿Puedo volver a preguntarte cual es tu...!

- Nami, me llamo Nami, ya cállate. ¡Luffy! ¿Se puede saber para qué compras tonterías? ¡Tu abuelo me dejó al cargo de tu dinero, y como vea que lo malgastas me va a echar del instituto!

- Pero si ya te echó – rió el joven.

- ¡Pues me echa otra vez!

- Eh, Nami, se saluda – elevó el brazo Zoro.

La chica miró hacia arriba y dio un respingo. _Mierda, mi ex_, se dijo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó, y siguió riñendo a Luffy.

La relación entre ellos dos fue un poco rara. Empezaron a salir porque él era el chico malo del barrio, y ella necesitaba ganar reputación para obtener más clientes; y qué mejor que tener a un atractivo chico de pelo verde entrenando sin camiseta en la parte de al lado del huerto de mandarinas. En resumen: Nami lo usó como reclamo para chicas y, cuando Zoro se dio cuenta cortó con la joven; porque, al fin y al cabo, sentía algo por ella.

Eso es, _sentía_. Había buscado consuelo en muchas otras mujeres hasta conseguir olvidarla. Ganó buena fama entre las chicas, consiguiendo ser el más deseado de muchas. Sabía que gran cantidad de ellas morían por él, como Tashigi; pero el joven ya no buscaba enamorarse de nuevo, sino ir variando entre las que calmaran sus necesidades de adolescente... o eso pensaba.

- ¡Marimo! ¡Te estoy hablando! - la voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo que un raro como tú ha salido con alguien como ella?

Sin darse cuenta, el ambiente de la habitación había cambiado de repente. Luffy ahora tenía un nuevo y reluciente chichón, Sanji sabía lo suyo con Nami, un tipo enorme de pelo azul hacía posturas raras junto con Usopp y un chaval aún más alto con una extraña máscara de esqueleto y un pequeño chiquillo que no debía tener más de trece años iba cogido de la mano de una preciosa joven morena de ojos azules.

- Un momento, un momento, creo que me he perdido – se rascó la cabeza, ignorando a Sanji – Me he quedado por cuando Nami me saludó. ¿Qué pasó después?

- Es que te dormiste, idiota – rió Nami. Zoro observó la sonrisa de la que había estado enamorado tiempo atrás -. He obligado a Franky – señaló al exhibicionista de pelo azul - a devolver el dinero a Luffy, y entonces ha venido Brook, que duerme en la habitación de ahí al lado – apuntó con el dedo al chico con máscara -, preguntando por qué gritamos tanto, y se han puesto a hacer bailes raros con el de la nariz larga porque por lo visto los conocía a los dos. Entonces, ha llegado Chopper, que también duerme con ellos, acompañado de Robin, que es mi compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Y por qué cuentas lo nuestro a los cuatro vientos?

- Ah, es que el pesado ése no me dejaba en paz – indicó a Sanji -, y sabía que si se lo decía se pondría pesado contigo.

Zoro se bajó de la litera de un salto y se dispuso a salir del sitio cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- Creo que te olvidas algo, espadachín-san – era Robin la que hablaba. Le entregó una camiseta con un dibujo de una katana.

¿En qué momento se había quitado la camiseta?

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Aunque haya parecido ZoNa, es ZoRo y LuNa, solo que eso es parte de la historia XD Y puede que también haya otras parejas.

En el siguiente capítulo, entrarán en las clases. ¡Veremos quién es el tutor y por qué han ingresado en el Reformatorio!

Dejadme un review plz! ¿No? TT ¡Recordad: por cada review, haréis un poco más feliz a Chopper! ¡Ah, y si queréis leer más fics, no olvidéis entrar a mi perfil y encontraréis más de ellos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	2. A las carreras

**CAPÍTULO II: A LAS CARRERAS**

¿Que cuándo se había quitado la camiseta? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Quizá se la quitó al dormir, quizá no. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que estaba colorado como un tomate sin camiseta delante de ocho personas (y los curiosos que se acercaban a mirar en el pasillo).

Cogió la camiseta y se la puso rápidamente. Salió de allí sin mirar atrás. _Menuda panda de locos hay ahí metidos_.

Decidió ir a entrenar, así que se fue dirección al gimnasio. Pero claro, no tomó en cuenta su sentido de la orientación y volvió a perderse.

- ¡Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a clases en diez minutos! - sonó una voz hueca por el megáfono.

Zoro suspiró. Decidió tranquilizarse y encontrar una forma de llegar a su clase, que, si no recordaba mal, era 2ºC. Miró a su alrededor hasta ver a un chiquillo que parecía fácil de embaucar.

- ¡Tú! ¿Dónde está la clase de 2ºC?

- Eh... está ahí, señor... - señaló detrás de él.

El de pelo verde se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un gran cartel en el que se podía leer claramente 2ºC. Se sonrojó de nuevo. Definitivamente, ése no era su mejor día. Y, para colmo, se había dejado las katanas en la habitación.

- Si yo nunca me separo de ellas... ¿quién me las habrá quitado? - se dijo.

- ¿Buscas esto? - al parecer, Robin le había seguido hasta allí.

Tomó las espadas y se volvió a ruborizar. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?

Un hombre alto y fornido carraspeó para pedir paso. Ellos se apartaron de la puerta y éste abrió. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron entrando el el aula. El tutor se presentó como Akainu y fue indicando el asiento de cada uno. Cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus respectivos pupitres, éste fue señalando a cada uno y preguntándole nombre, edad y razón por la que había ingresado en el reformatorio.

- M-me llamo Usopp. Tengo dieciséis años, y estoy aquí porque – pensó en mentir, pero lo reconsideró al ver el temible semblante de su profesor -... le mentí tantas veces al profesorado que no me aguantaban más.

- Yo soy Nami, y también tengo dieciséis. Me echó el abuelo de Luffy por robarle la cartera... y la maleta de profesor... y el dinero de su bolsillo... y el de los demás maestros...

- Roronoa Zoro. Tengo diecisiete, y repetí porque la gente es gilipollas – Nami le miró apenada al oírle, sabiendo que ella era la principal culpable de aquello -. Y me metieron aquí porque no me quieren ver en otro lado, y porque me peleé con un imbécil – señaló su inexistente ojo izquierdo.

- Sanji. Diecisiete, y repetí porque las únicas asignaturas que no suspendí fueron Educación Física y Cocina. Estoy aquí porque quemé el coche de mi tutor a patadas.

- Mi nombre es Chopper, y tengo trece años porque me adelantaron varios cursos. Estoy aquí porque agredí a los que se metían conmigo.

- ¡Me llamo Franky! ¡Tengo SUUUUPER dieciocho años, porque soy muy malo en los estudios! ¡Y me enviaron a éste SUUUPER reformatorio porque soy un exhibicionista!

- Yo soy Brook. Tengo ciento cincuenta años y estoy aquí porque estaban hartos de mi personalidad morbosa.

- Mi nombre es Nico Robin. Tengo diecisiete años, y repetí curso porque falté un extenso período de tiempo a clases. Ingresé en el Reformatorio Shinsekai porque tuve algunos problemas con la mafia de mi barrio – era increíble cómo una joven con un habla tan culta hubiera entrado en un lugar como aquél.

- ¡Me toca! ¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! Me suelen preguntar cómo es que no he repetido aún. ¡Ah, y tengo dieciséis años! ¡Y estoy aquí por muchas cosas, y no me apetece contarlas todas! ¡Y te odio, Akainu, porque fuiste quien mandó a la cárcel a mi hermano!

Por supuesto, hubo más presentaciones; pero éstas en especial nos interesan más que las demás. Y, en concreto, ésta última hizo que Akainu levantara la ceja izquierda y suspirara.

- Así que Monkey D. Luffy... tú eres el chico canijo que estaba con Puño de Fuego hace dos años, ¿cierto?

Todos los alumnos observaron al profesor con temor. Si era cierto lo que ése joven decía, el tal Akainu había encarcelado al hijo del legendario Gol D. Roger. Y, además, decía ser su hermano. ¿Eso quería decir que la sangre del mayor criminal del mundo seguía libre por ahí?

Akainu rompió el silencio que se había formado y comenzó a explicar lo que se haría durante el curso. En resumen: levantarse a las seis de la mañana, asistir a clase, tomar lecciones de conducta... Y, además, quien no cumpliera las normas de la escuela tendría que sufrir castigos que, más que nada, eran humillaciones varias.

El timbre que señalaba la hora de la comida sonó, haciendo que todos salieran atropelladamente del aula.

Fueron rumbo al comedor. El primero en entrar fue Luffy. Se echó toda la comida que cupo en el plato y se puso en una mesa a comer sin cubiertos. Recibió otra colleja de Nami, quien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No quieres más comida, Nami? - dijo el chico, con la boca llena.

- No, con esto me basto. Tengo que mantener mi figura.

- ¡Oh, sí, mantén tu figura, Nami-chwan! ¡Todos deben ver tu hermoso físico tal y como está!

- ¿Es que nunca te vas a ir, pesado? - exclamó la joven al ver que Sanji se colocó todo lo cerca de ella que pudo. Vio a Robin y la llamó - ¡Robin! ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

La muchacha, acompañada de Chopper, la obedeció con una sonrisa.

Franky, Brook y Usopp se asentaron en su mesa sin previa invitación. El primero gritaba y bebía cola, el segundo hacía bromas extrañas y morbosas y el tercero contaba historias al más pequeño.

A los quince minutos, llegó Zoro. Obviamente, se había perdido. Se sirvió la comida (poca, ya que era lo último que quedaba) y se puso en una mesa, solo. Luffy advirtió esto y gritó:

- ¡Eh, Zoro! ¡Ven aquí con nosotros!

- No, da igual, estoy mejor así – este rudo comentario hizo que la mayoría de las chicas de la estancia suspiraran por él.

- ¡Pues voy yo!

En unos segundos, se encontró con ocho personas más comiendo en su mesa. De repente, comenzaron a ponerse palillos entre la nariz y la boca. Se dio una palmada en la frente y empezó a carcajear levemente. ¿Qué amigos acababa de hacer?

- ¡Yo me pondría un palo en la nariz... pero no tengo! ¡Yohohohoho!

- Oye, Brook – empezó a hablar Usopp -, ¿por qué no te quitas la máscara? Te conozco desde hace tres años, y nunca te he visto sin ella.

- Créeme, no quieres ver lo que hay detrás... ¡porque no hay nada! ¡Yohohohoho!

De repente, el megáfono sonó y se escuchó una voz enlatada diciendo:

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir los ejercicios físicos post-almuerzo en diez minutos.

- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si no me ha dado tiempo a comer! - exclamó Zoro metiéndose gran cantidad de comida en la boca.

Llegaron al gimnasio. Un tipo que decía llamarse Fujitora gritaba por un megáfono:

- ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos! ¡Flexiones! ¡Abdominales! ¡Sentadillas! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Rápido, rápido!

Terminaron agotados y pidiendo agua a todo el que pillaban.

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a clases en diez minutos – sonó por megafonía.

De nuevo, a Segundo C, donde les esperaba un tal Kizaru para dar una clase de electricidad. Acabaron de calambrazos hasta las narices.

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a la sala de reuniones en diez minutos.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! - misteriosamente, todos los estudiantes se sincronizaron para decir ésta frase a la par.

Otra vez a correr. Y ahora tocaba ¿clase de psicología?

* * *

Vale, todos odiáis el ZoNa XD Tranquis, yo también lo odio, sólo soy una masoquista y me gusta hacerme sufrir a mí misma :D Nah, es coña, simplemente era por probar otro aire (ya viene ZoRo y LuNa a grandes proporciones (? ) Gracias por los reviews! Recordad que, por cada uno, hacéis un poquitín más feliz a Chopper!

En el próximo capítulo, les darán una clase de psicología donde tocarán muchos temas, a cual más incómodos XD

* * *

hanasho: gracias! (maldito ZoNa XD) En realidad, no fue echada del reformatorio sino del instituto, pero más o menos igual XD Espero otro review!

TheDarcknessMickeangel: sip, un reformatorio (creo que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes xD) Aquí está el capi, espero que te guste!

stef-chan: gracias, aquí está la conti y espero que te guste!

Zorro Junior: holii :3 Bueno a ver, te explico, no es más como un puto, era como el chico malo (es rudo, tiene espadas, es guapo, etc.) y cuando Nami le hirió, pues buscó consuelo en otras mujeres (sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? XD), pero es un trocito de pan (? Lo de la camisa... es un misterio que quizá algún día sea resuelto (? Y Gray es un exhibicionista pero se le quiere (un poco como Zoro XD) Bye! PD: me encantó Cuando te encuentre y creo que has mejorado mucho como escritora :D

* * *

Fdo: Otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	3. Charla, noche y apuñalamientos

**CAPÍTULO III: CHARLA, NOCHE Y APUÑALAMIENTOS  
**

Charla. Charla de psicología. ¿Creía el tipo que podía cambiar las mentes de aquellos alumnos con una sola charla?

- Ararara... las clases que habéis presenciado han sido una pequeña demostración de lo que haréis en el curso. Vuestro tutor ya os habrá hecho una presentación y tal, ¿verdad?

Luffy no podía estar quieto. Se aburría demasiado. Y, para colmo, tenía un hambre de mil demonios.

- Nami, ¿quieres jugar a algo?

- _I don't care about my make-up_ – cantaba.

- Nami...

- _I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_.

- ¿Estás con los auriculares? ¡Yo quiero!

- ¿Me estás diciendo algo? - se quitó el casco.

- ¡Me aburro!

Aokiji se percató del grito de Luffy y, acorde con la palabra que acababa de decir en la presentación de su charla, le preguntó:

- ¡Tú, el del sombrero de paja! ¿Qué opinas sobre tu sexualidad?

Y es que el profesor acababa de nombrar _sexualidad_ como uno de los temas del día. Y, como comprenderéis, aunque no había de qué reírse, la mayoría comenzó a aguantar la carcajada, esperando la respuesta del chico. Y, el pobre, tan ignorante como siempre ha sido, dijo:

- ¿Y eso qué es?

- Ararara... ¿te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?

- Ah, pues... supongo que los dos me caen igual de bien.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír. Nami se dio una palmada en la frente y se volvió a colocar los auriculares, cantando de nuevo.

- _What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky?_

- ¡Oooooooooh! - la joven se quitó de nuevo uno de los cascos al escuchar la exclamación de los alumnos.

¿Qué había dicho Luffy? ¿Por qué se ponían así?

- Ararara, bien, sigamos con lo que estaba hablando...

En ese momento, todo el mundo paró de escuchar, y Nami se quedó con la duda, sin querer preguntarle al joven cuáles eran las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

.

Se dirigían a dormir. Había sido un día muy largo. Y, encima, justo después de comer, ejercicios nocturnos. Era normal que muchos de los alumnos, al terminar, fueran corriendo a vomitar.

Nuestros nueve personajes favoritos, por su parte, no habían hecho eso. Cierto es que tanto Usopp como Chopper lo desearon, pero decidieron no ir para no quedar mal.

- Bien, entonces vuestro número es ése... - apuntaba Nami – Vale, entonces luego hablamos por WhatzApp. ¿Quién crea el grupo?

- ¡Yo! - exclamó Luffy - ...Espera, ¿eso cómo se hace?

- Déjalo, ya lo hago yo. ¡Adiós! - dijo la chica de pelo naranja mientras se marchaba con Robin a la otra planta, a la habitación que compartía con Vivi y Caimie.

Chopper, Franky y Brook, quienes también compartían habitación con un tal Cavendish, se fueron hacia allá.

Nami ha cambiado el asunto: _Reformatorio :)_

Nami: _¡Oliis!_

Usopp: _Vaya, sí q has tardado poco en crearlo XDUu_

Luffy: _No m gusta l asunto lo cambio :DDDD_

Luffy ha cambiado el asunto: _Los piratas del sombrero de paja_

Zoro se extrañó:

- Eh, Luffy, ¿y eso a qué viene?

- Bueno, somos alumnos, o sea piratas – sonrió el joven -. Y como soy el capitán de la pandilla, pues somos los piratas del sombrero de paja. ¡Shishishishishi!

Zoro: _No hagáis caso al asunto, son paranoyas suyas._

Sanji comenzó a reír:

- ¡Serás analfabeto! ¡Paranoias no se escribe así!

- ¿Ah, no? ¡¿Y entonces cómo se escribe, cejas rizadas?!

Sanji: _Así, marimo: PARANOIA_

Y así, entre conversaciones idiotas, risas, peleas de almohadas, peleas sin almohadas y hemorragias nasales por la foto de perfil de Nami y Robin, pasaron la primera noche en el reformatorio.

.

- ¡Soy la persona más guapa del Universo! ¡Sin mí, nada tendría sentido!

- ¡Todos los hombres se enamoran de mí, eso te lo aseguro!

Así andaban Usopp y Nami, meándose de risa imitando a Cavendish y a la profesora que ahora mismo estaba de guardia, Hancock. Y es que los dos tenían la misma forma de hablar.

- ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado? - dijo el chico enjugándose las lágrimas.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó la chica entre risas.

- Hancock está enamorada de Luffy – le susurró en el oído.

- ¡No me digas! - exclamó irónica observando cómo la maestra miraba con ojos de corazón al alumno – Pues a mí Franky me ha dicho que ayer Cavendish decía _Kaya, Kaya..._ entre sueños.

- ¿Kaya? Sí, hombre... Pues en mi pueblo hay una chica que se llama igual.

- Fíjate, qué casuali-

No pudo continuar, porque un gran golpe irrumpió en el comedor donde estaban desayunando.

- ¡TE VOY A APUÑALAR, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Una chica de pelo negro y una flor en el pelo apuntaba con un cuchillo a un tipo pelirrojo y sin cejas, quien, por lo visto, le había puesto los cuernos... con un tío.

- He oído que es de Dressrossa – dijo Robin -. En ése país, se dice que las mujeres son tan apasionadas que apuñalan a sus maridos cuando hacen algo fuera de sí...

- ¡Joder, cejas rizadas, no me manches el desayuno de sangre! - exclamó Zoro.

El pobre rubio no daba de sí. Había sido amor a primera vista. Se estaba desangrando por la nariz, pero no importaba. ¿Cómo había podido el malnacido ése enrollarse con... un hombre? ¿Es que estaba ciego? ¡Tenía a una gran belleza justo enfrente! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Mientras, un tipo moreno con un extraño y suave gorro y un llavero de Bepo (el osito mascota de una famosa marca de cepillos de dientes) colgado del cinturón reclamaba porque lo único que había de almorzar era un sándwich. Al final, el pobre tuvo que resignarse y quitarle el pan para comerse sólo el relleno. Y, para colmo, no se podía sentar en la mesa con sus amigos porque había intentos de apuñalamiento. Decidió sentarse en la mesa de los marginados, porque eso era lo que se sentía en ese momento... y además no había otra libre.

- ¡Mirad, un chico popular se va a sentar con nosotros! Majajajaja – se reía de forma rara un tal Wapol.

- ¡Hala, qué guay! ¡Es Law, el cirujano de la muerte! Fosfosfosfosfos – exclamó un doctor raro que parecía demasiado mayor para ser estudiante.

Se tuvo que ir porque la novia del doctor, una tal Cindry, empezó a tirarle platos a lo loco.

Sí, definitivamente, ése no era su día. Intentó salir, pero Hancock le dijo que no podía hasta que no acabara la hora. Miró el reloj: faltaba un cuarto de hora. Suspiró.

- ¡Eh, Torao! ¡_Vfen _y _sfiéntate_ aquí con _nofotros_! - le llamó Luffy, con la boca llena.

_Genial_, pensó Law, _ahor_a _me llama el loco ése_. El joven conocía al de sombrero de paja gracias a su hermano Ace, quien había sido su mejor amigo unos años, hasta que se comenzó a juntar con la mafia de Shirohige. Se encogió de hombros y se colocó junto a ellos. Era eso o ir al lugar donde unos profesores separaban a Violet de Kidd e intentar evitar un extraño asesinato.

* * *

XDDD Me he reído un montón con este capítulo. ¡Mención especial a quien adivine el nombre y su autor de la canción que cantaba Nami! No se por qué, pero me recuerda mucho al LuNa (no vale mirarlo en internet ene)

Y me seguís odiando por el ZoNa XD

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz, y a Chopper también! En el otro fic he pasado de cinco por capi a uno que he tenido en éste último TT-TT Nah, yo sigo siendo feliz :D

* * *

hanasho: es que Luffy lo peta xD La verdad, no lo había pensado, pero seguro que se escapan (o se pierden) ¡Espero que te siga poniendo de buen humor!

Zorro Junior: en este capi también hay LuNa :D (¿qué diría Luffy?) Y quién sabe, a lo mejor le pide a Robin que le de consuelo 7u7 Y el oneshot que subiste... bueno, me reí un montón XD Bye!

nochetoshiro: holaaa! Y gracias! Y gracias también a Zorro Junior XD! Yo también amo el LuNa :3 Y Usopp... bueno, es Usopp. Y sí, somos dos personas con la misma cuenta, pero Neko-chan es una floja y pasa de escribir, así que la que mantengo la cuenta al día soy yo XD Bye!

Susii ZoRo: aquí está el nuevo capi, y gracias!

Susiiiiiiiiiiiii: gracias gracias gracias! Aquí está el capi, y pronto más ZoRo y ya nada de ZoNa XD Bye!

stef-chan: gracias! Ya no más ZoNa, lo odiáis XD, se aproxima ZoRo a gran escala! :D Bye!

Guest: gracias, gracias! Si es que Luffy y Nami son tan asdfasghkl Abrazos y besotes! Nos leemos!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	4. Fin de semana

**CAPÍTULO IV: FIN DE SEMANA**

Era la noche del viernes. En la última semana habían pasado cosas muy raras, entre ellas un grave _accidente_. Debido a su fuerza, Kidd se había recuperado en un par de días de las puñaladas de su exnovia. Por su parte, Violet tuvo que cumplir un castigo: limpiar todo el reformatorio en un día. No podía quedar una sola mota de polvo. Esto hizo que los alumnos, al ver a la joven deslomarse fregando y saltar con mucho esfuerzo para llegar al techo, se pensaran mejor desobedecer a las autoridades.

Como iba diciendo, era la noche del viernes. Las dos de la noche, para ser exactos.

**Nami:** _Qedamos mñn?_

**Usopp:** _Me has despertadoooo T.T_

**Franky:** _Yo estaba SUPER despierto!_

**Zoro:** _D q sirve si nos vamos a ver en las clases?_

**Nami:** _No t has enterado? Los fines d semana podemos salir pero tenemos q venir a comer, cenar y dormir aquí :)_

**Sanji:** _¡Yo quiero quedar con mis dulces florecillas!_

**Luffy:** _Ok mañana despues del desayuno nos vamos a la ciudad! :DDDD_

.

Tras el desayuno y los ejercicios matutinos, se fueron todos a pasear. Eran nueve personas, a cual más extraño, así que les miraban indiscretamente por la calle.

Sanji se acercó a intentar ligar con una chica. Empezó bien, pero comenzó a babearle los zapatos y la otra se intentó alejar, asqueada. Zoro se percató de esto y se dio cuenta de que él era mucho mejor con las chicas que aquél pervertido de cejas rizadas. _Llevo casi dos semanas sin acostarme con nadie_, pensó. _Será rápido, consigo que me invite a su casa y en media hora estoy de vuelta... o también podemos hacerlo ahí en el callejón_. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba tan salido como el rubio, podía esperar.

- ¿Qué miras, marimo? - el joven tiró la flor con la que había intentado conquistar a la joven y fue en dirección a sus amigos.

- Tu fracaso con las mujeres, cejas rizadas.

- Como si tú lo pudieras hacer mejor...

El de pelo verde consideró la opción de flirtear con la chica. Tenía pinta de ser fácil. Sin embargo, desechó la idea.

Mientras, Usopp andaba hablando por teléfono.

- Sí, no está mal, luego te mando una foto. ¿Cómo están? ¿Sí? Diles que les echo de menos. Sí, a los tres – rió -. Claro, a ti también te extraño, tonta. Cuando llegue te contaré más historias. Adiós. Un beso – colgó.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Nami le pegó un codazo.

- Eh... - se sonrojó. La joven le miraba con ojos expectantes.

Por suerte, se libró de dar explicaciones, ya que Luffy la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a hacerse unas fotos en una de esas máquinas. Ahora era ella la que estaba sonrojada.

- Hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad?

Zoro dio un respingo. No se esperaba a Robin tan cerca.

- Sí – se rascó la cabeza.

La morena sonrió, miró al frente y dijo tranquilamente:

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que serías el típico rompecorazones, pero, al hablar unos minutos contigo, se aprecia que no eres así.

El espadachín la miró. ¿Que no era así? Claro que lo era. Hacía unos momentos, había pensado en tener sexo con una desconocida. Entonces, ¿por qué no se comportaba de esa manera con ella? ¿Por qué no intentar ligársela y ya? En ese momento, la joven le miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules, y él pensó que eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

- ¡Vamos a comprar gominolas! - escucharon a Franky - ¿Queréis algo?

Robin se acercó a los chicos. Zoro la siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos y colorado como un tomate. Todos compraron algo menos el de pelo verde, que dijo que no tenía ganas.

- ¿Seguro que no tienes ganas? - preguntó Luffy, con una gran bolsa de chucherías.

- Sí, seguro – mintió. No tenía dinero, eso era lo que le pasaba.

Fueron a sentarse al banco de un parque, pero se extrañaron al ver que no había niños jugando en él. De repente, un tipo enmarañado y con pinta de vagabundo se les acercó.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros es Law? - preguntó con voz seca.

- ¡Viejo, estoy aquí! - exclamó el nombrado, saliendo de la nada corriendo hacia él – Quieres la _harina_, ¿no?

- Sí, hijo, la _harina_. ¿Es como la de la última vez?

- Sí, viejo, está igual de buena.

En un extraño y rápido movimiento, se cambiaron la _harina_ por el dinero y el tipo se fue por patas. Law hizo como si no pasara nada y se sentó junto a sus compañeros, que le miraban extrañados.

- ¿Me vendes _harina_ a mi también? - rompió Luffy el silencio, ganándose una colleja por parte de Nami.

- ¡No le compres _harina_ a éste! - gritó la de pelo naranja.

- ¿Cuánto quieres? - intentó comerciar el joven.

- ¡Y tú no le vendas droga al tonto éste! - ahora fue Law el que se ganó una colleja.

- ¡Pero no lo digas a los cuatro vientos! - chistó el camello.

- ¡Hala, qué guay! ¡VENDES DROGA! - bramó el del sombrero de paja.

- ¡Que no grites tanto!

- ¡¿QUE VENDES DROGA?! ¡¿Pero no sabes lo malo que es eso?! - chilló Chopper.

El pobre Law se dio una palmada en la frente y cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente mientras el niño le daba una charla sobre las adicciones y lo malas que eran. Dio un último suspiro, miró al chico a los ojos y le dijo:

- Claro que sé lo malo que es. Pero no tengo otra forma de vivir... Y quiero pagarme la carrera de medicina.

- ¡¿Y para qué quieres estudiar medicina si VENDES DROGA!? – sí, Chopper recalcó esas palabras.

Law se levantó, se quitó el sudor de la frente y se fue. Sí, definitivamente ésos no podían ser sus nuevos amigos. Necesitaría buscarse otros nuevos.

Los _mugiwara_ se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron.

- ¡Eh, chicos, sonreíd! - dijo Luffy con el Den-Den Mushi - ¡Selfie va!

Sonó un _click_ y... ¡listo!

- Shishishishi, mirad, a Brook no se le ve la cara.

- ¡Eh, marimo! ¿Dónde pones la mano? - exclamó Sanji.

- ¡Donde a mí me da la gana, cejas rizadas!

- Fufufufufu~

Sí, estaban locos de atar. Y felices de ser grandes amigos en tan poco tiempo, también... Y mejor que les durase la felicidad, porque se avecinaban tiempos difíciles...

* * *

Perdón por el retraso! Es que no tenía ideas para el fic... Y me daba pereza escribir... Y mi otro fic está en su punto emocionante... ¡Pero entonces se me ocurrió esta locura!

Mención especial a neko alessa, que adivinó la canción que cantaba Nami! Es una de mis canciones favoritas, Rock N' Roll, de Avril Lavigne. Escuchadla, y escuchad la traducción, me recuerda al LuNa (me da pereza decir por qué, pensadlo vosotros :3)

He pensado que a veces podría hacer cosas así y, quien lo adivine, darle un premio... Pero no sé qué premio dar... ¿alguna sugerencia?

* * *

nochetoshiro: yo también la odiooo! Es una guarra asquerosa! La odio más que a Cavendish, y eso ya es decir xD El pobre Law, no tiene con quién juntarse xDDD ...A saber qué foto de perfil tendrán las dos éstas... ¡Infeliz cumple, Hammock! Pensé en dedicarte un capi, pero digo naaah, no se lo merece :3 Y mi amiga es una floja que está tooodo el día comiendo chocolate y viendo anime (y la puta está como un palo :v) Tu hermana al final no me dejó review T.T Nah, da igual, por uno no pasa nada xD Bye!

hanasho: tranqui, algún día la duda será resuelta xD No sé tú, pero en las charlas que nos dan donde yo vivo son así de incómodas (claro que mis profesores están zumbados de la vida xDD) Law es un amor 333 pero el pobre no tiene el don de la oportunidad (? Bye!

neko alessa: gracias! Intento que sea original :D Lo del Facebook, tendrá que esperar (no tengo face, le tengo que preguntar a Neko-chan xDDD) ¡Por fin alguien al que le gusta el pasado de Zoro! ¿Veis? *te señala* ¡Así se hacen las cosas! (? LawRo no, mejor ZoRo, ¿no crees? XD A Law no creo que lo ponga con nadie, pero quién sabe... ¡todo puede pasar!

Kokutouyoru: sii! Es que no lo veo como personaje, así que me dije: ¡A la mierda! ¡Será un llavero y ya! Desde la primera vez que vi a Kidd, supe que era gay (no es por ofender, es que el tipo tiene toda la pinta). ¡No lo voy a poner con Law! Law es hetero y es mi novio -3- (? Pienso aprovechar al máximo el Whatzapp xD (sí, con x, por el copyright (? ) ¡Gracias, pronto actualizaré el otro!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	5. Borrachera

Bueno, antes de que empiece el capi, aclarar que los profesores que hay en el Reformatorio son los Shichibukais originales menos Crocodile (ya veréis por qué), los almirantes pre-timeskip y el director es Sengoku. Quizá haya más profesores, no lo he decidido xD Y, sin más dilación...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: BORRACHERA**

Con cara de dormidos, _atendían_ a Doflamingo en su clase sobre Ciencias Naturales. Decía no se qué de la muerte de una rata, pero, a excepción de Robin y Chopper, ninguno de los treinta alumnos estaba haciendo caso. Incluso, si te callabas unos segundos, podías escuchar los leves ronquidos de Zoro. Y es que, tras todo un domingo de juerga, no puedes pretender no tener todo un lunes de resaca.

La noche anterior, los _mugiwara _habían comprado dos bolsas llenas de botellas de sake con el carné de identidad de Franky y se habían emborrachado a más no poder (excepto Chopper, que bebió zumito y se quejó de lo poco saludable que era el alcohol). Sin duda, el punto más divertido de la velada fue ver a Luffy borracho. El pobre, con una sola copa, ya andaba tambaleándose y diciendo tonterías. No como Zoro, que se bebía de botella en botella sin sufrir efecto alguno.

Por eso, ahora el del sombrero de paja estaba dormido en la mesa con un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios y Chopper le repetía una y otra vez el típico _Te lo dije_. El joven tuvo que salir de clase varias veces para vomitar, y por el Reformatorio ya se oían rumores sobre la fiesta que se habrían montado la noche anterior.

De repente, la molesta voz enlatada del megáfono sonó, pero esta vez no para avisar del inicio de otra actividad, sino para nombrar a ciertas personas:

- Acudan de inmediato al despacho del Director las siguientes personas: Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, Hanauta Brook, Sogeking Usopp, Kuroashi Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Cutty Flam y Doroboneko Nami.

Se levantaron lentamente y temerosos, ya que el director Sengoku era un hombre temido por todos. Luffy tuvo que parar a mitad de camino para vomitar de nuevo, mientras Franky se quejaba incansablemente de su nombre verdadero y alababa su nombre de pila, todo para quitar hierro al asunto de lo del director. Llegaron a su despacho y llamaron a la puerta. Chopper lloraba a más no poder. Entre todos sus nakamas intentaban tranquilizarlo.

- No pasa nada – le acarició Sanji la cabeza.

- Sí, seguro que será para felicitarte por las buenas notas – mintió Nami, sonriendo.

- Además no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya estamos en un reformatorio, ¿dónde nos van a mandar si es algo malo?

Para no preocupar más a su pequeño amigo, Usopp murmuraba lo peor que podía pasar y contradecía en silencio todas las palabras de los demás.

En unos segundos que parecieron horas, el director abrió la puerta. Los nueve entraron, uno detrás de otro, con lentitud y orden, y se sentaron en las sillas predispuestas para ellos. Sengoku tomó asiento, juntó las manos y colocó los pulgares a ambos lados del puente la nariz, y suspiró. Miró a los ojos a cada uno de ellos sin pestañear. Luffy los entrecerraba para intentar evadir el dolor de cabeza; Zoro, Franky y Sanji mantenían una mirada firme; Nami le observaba con ojos curiosos, aunque muerta de miedo por dentro; Chopper y Usopp temblequeaban; Robin sonreía; y Brook... bueno, él _no tenía ojos_.

Al fin, el director tomó la palabra. Su tono de voz era tranquilo y amenazador a la vez.

- ¿Y bien?

Luffy salió a vomitar. Nadie habló hasta que éste volvió.

- ¿Y bien qué? - dijo Sanji.

El hombre se acomodó las gafas y miró fijamente al de pelo verde.

- ¿Algo que decir, Kuroashi?

- Nada que decir.

- Bien.

Otra vez se formó el silencio. Sonó la sirena que indicaba el final de una clase y el principio de otra. Ahora tocaría Tutoría, con Akainu.

- Sengoku-sensei – habló Nami -, tenemos clase con Sakazuki-sensei. Si no llegamos pronto, nos castigará.

- Ya he hablado con Sakazuki. No pasará nada si faltáis – se tomó una pausa para volver a suspirar y cerró los ojos -. Entonces, ninguno de vosotros quiere hablar, ¿no? Vale, pues lo hago yo – abrió los ojos -. ¿Por qué se supone que estábais ayer borrachos?

Todo el mundo calló. Franky rompió el silencio:

- ¡Eh, eh, habla por los demás, pero yo tengo dieciocho años! ¡Y Brook, ciento cincuenta! ¡Y a Chopper lo dejas, que ayer no bebió nada!

- Ya sé que tiene dieciocho años, Cutty Flam... Pero les ha comprado el alcohol, y eso no puede ser tolerado. La edad de Hanauta Brook nunca ha sido confirmada. Y nada demuestra que Tony Tony Chopper no haya bebido.

- ¡Chopper no bebió! - recalcó Zoro - ¡Si quieres, castígame a mí, que fue mi idea, pero deja al chiquillo en paz! ¡Ya tiene bastante con estar injustamente en este sitio de mierda!

Sengoku los miraba impasible. El niño se encontraba en el regazo de Robin, aguantando las lágrimas.

- Mirad – dijo el hombre -, sé que sois buenos chicos. Pero eso no quita que estéis en un Reformatorio. De aquí tenéis que salir bien derechitos, así que os voy a poner un castigo.

Abrieron mucho los ojos (menos Brook, que no tiene). Los castigos eran bien temidos y, según los rumores que habían escuchado aquí y allá, el de Violet no fue precisamente duro.

- Lleváis sólo una semana aquí – continuó -. No es normal que ya os estéis metiendo en líos. Por esa razón – se levantó –, he pensado que debéis olvidar el alcohol, y para ello mañana, a las seis en punto de la mañana, deberéis estar en la sala de reuniones. El castigo os lo diremos justo entonces. Ya podéis salir.

Se levantaron, echando maldiciones por lo bajo, y salieron de aquel despacho infernal.

Llegaron a la clase de Akainu, que ya iba por la mitad. Éste sonrió y les indicó su asiento mientras seguía hablando.

Los compañeros de clase preguntaban sin cesar sobre su charla con Sengoku y lo que acababa de pasar, pero ellos no soltaban una palabra. Bueno, Luffy hubiese hablado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado yendo al baño a vomitar cada dos por tres.

Ni siquiera en la comida tenían ánimos. ¿Cuál sería el castigo? Tendrían que ir a la sala de reuniones... ¿tendrían que ver alguna proyección? ¿Algún tipo de tortura? ¿O acaso tenían que decir algo ellos?

- A lo mejor – dijo Nami, más para sí que para el resto – quieren que nos disculpemos delante de todo el mundo. No es tan malo, ¿no?

Sí, claro. _Disculparse_.

No hablaron entre ellos durante casi todo el día. Ni siquiera Zoro y Sanji se pelearon. Quizá si Luffy no hubiese bebido, les levantaría el ánimo...

Terminó la noche y llegó la hora. Con pasos pesados, fueron llegando a la sala de reuniones. Sengoku, Akainu, Fujitora, Aokiji y Kizaru, los profesores más influyentes, les esperaban allí.

Los _mugiwara_ tomaron asiento, pero los adultos les indicaron que se pusieran en pie y se subieran al estrado. Justo entonces, la voz enlatada del megáfono sonó de nuevo.

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a la sala de reuniones en diez minutos. Presenciarán el castigo de varios alumnos por desacato a las normas.

Se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué maquinaban aquellos bastardos?

A la hora acordada, los alumnos del centro fueron llegando y sentándose en las sillas. Los nueve miembros de la banda, de pie e impasibles, esperaban a saber su sentencia.

De repente, por el megáfono se pudo escuchar...

- Y el castigo es...

* * *

Hahahahaha *risa maléfica* os dejo con la duda! Pero no importa porque he actualizado antes de tiempo :3

Y la lección de éste capítulo es: hacedle caso a Chopper.

* * *

stef-chan: Zoro, kawaiiando desde 1986 (? El ZoRo es perfecto xDD Bye!

hanasho: siiii tenía ganas de escribir a Zoro sonrojado xD aunque es un pervertido xDD Law es perfecto aunque venda droga :D Bye!

Zorro Junior: hombre, los mugiwaras van a la moda #selfie y Law va a la moda #harina okno XD Lo admito, Zoro está algo OoC, pero es que creo que le da un buen punto a la historia -3- naah no pasa nada por un review XD Y Robin tiene unos ojos perfectos *-* Bye!

nochetoshiro: es que Avril es tan asdadffhs y además TODAS sus canciones me recuerdan al LuNa o a OP, imagina mi reacción al ver Bad Reputation en Film Z XDDD Hancock es una puta :3 Lo de la foto es por una foto que vi en Instagram que estaban como en una máquina de esas haciendo el tonto y me quedé como O.O son perfectos xD LAS DROGAS SON MALAS! Robin va a reformar a Zoro, verás tú... Y en el otro fic hay LuNa pero no hay tanto, porque va más bien de sus hijos y tal, y me he enamorado de su hijo mayor, Ray *-* Ya está en su fase casi final, y por eso estoy triste T.T Espero que te guste, bye! (Tú también me caes muy bien :3)

Kokutouyoru: XD es que no se pueden estar callados, imagina que pasa un policía por allí XDDDD ¡Selfie mugiwara! (es el de la portada del fic) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Veis? *te señala* ¡Así debe ser, apoyando a Zoro en su pasado más triste y oscuro! Y ojalá One Piece fuera TODO el día a TODAS horas, sería perfecto, ¿no crees? XD

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	6. Castigo

**CAPÍTULO VI: CASTIGO**

De repente, por el megáfono se pudo escuchar...

- Y el castigo es...

Akainu apareció con nueve botellas de sake. Una para cada uno. Sonrió con maldad.

- Deberán – se oía por el megáfono – beber todo el sake que haga falta hasta quedar ebrios. Hasta no poder más.

- Eh, eh, espera... - se rascó Zoro la cabeza – Por mí no hay problema, pero repito que no metas en esto a Chopper. Es limpio de alcohol y lo seguirá siendo.

- Tsk, qué importa eso – le dijo Sakazuki -. Beberá como los demás – le extendió la botella.

- Si no quieren beber – continuó la voz enlatada -, serán golpeados por la espada de Mihawk-san.

El hombre dio el recipiente a cada uno y se alejó. Un silbato sonó, anunciando que podían empezar. Todos tragaron sin reproches, incluso Chopper, porque sabía que la espada del profesor era peor que un poco de alcohol en las venas.

El primero en terminar fue Zoro. Pidió otra, y Akainu se la concedió con mucho gusto. Después vino Nami, que también solicitó la siguiente. Por orden, Franky, Sanji, Brook, Robin, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy también acabaron. Éste último vomitó en medio del escenario. Chopper ya estaba borracho, pero no tardó en vomitar. Por suerte, el chiquillo era bajito, pero no tonto, e hizo como si se desmayase. Luffy no era así: se tambaleó por el lugar y, justo después, devolvió en toda la cara de Hancock. Menos mal que ésta no se lo tomó a mal y comenzó a bailar de felicidad porque _era como si su saliva estuviese dentro de su boca_. Deberían arrestarla por pederastia.

Zoro ya iba por su quinta botella y seguía igual de bien. Notó cómo Robin se le acercaba y le susurraba:

- Esto es sospechoso... ¿para qué querrán que bebamos aún más alcohol?

- Por mí, no hay problema – rió.

- Lo digo en serio, Zoro – esto hizo que el espadachín la mirara a los ojos -. Fíjate en los demás.

El joven suspiró, echó otro trago y miró al frente. Entonces fue cuando lo descubrió todo.

Todos los alumnos, sin excepción, los estaban grabando con el móvil. Y no era para menos, porque era un divertido espectáculo: mientras Luffy vomitaba, Nami bailaba por ahí y se tropezaba con Chopper simulando un desmayo, a la par que Sanji balbuceaba tonterías acompañado de Usopp y Franky cantaba una canción idiota con Brook. Los únicos que quedaban con razón eran ellos dos, Zoro porque era sorprendentemente tolerante, y Robin porque había fingido beber escupiendo todo el sake en la botella de nuevo.

- Eh, Robin – la llamó –, sígueme el juego.

El de pelo verde se levantó acompañado de la chica y, fingiendo andares de borracho para que no supieran sus intenciones, se acercó a Sengoku y lo atrajo hacia el escenario. Cogió el micrófono con una mano... y con la otra le dio un puñetazo.

- ¡Eh, todos! - gritó por el dispositivo, haciendo que sonara su voz por el megáfono - ¡Escuchadme bien! ¿Veis bien a este tipo? ¡Ha cometido algo ilegal con tal de humillarnos! ¡Ha dado alcohol a menores, entre ellos a un chavalín de trece años! ¡Éste Reformatorio debería ser denunciado!

El director se limpió la sangre de la nariz y apartó al chico. Éste retrocedió y, ya sin micrófono, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Subidlo a YouTubeh!

.

"Profesores dan sake a menores de edad" "Castigo injusto y poco saludable" "Tío bueno mojándose la camiseta" "Revolución en el Instituto" "Tía buena borracha" Ésos eran los títulos de los vídeos que habían subido a YouTubeh los alumnos, todos denunciando al Reformatorio, justo como Zoro dijo. Bueno, Cavendish subió uno llamado "Mugiwaras haciendo el ridículo", pero tenía cuatro visitas y tres de ellas eran suyas propias.

- Todo fue tu idea, Akainu – culpaba Sengoku.

- Fuiste tú el que dejó que cogieran los teléfonos.

- …

Discutían, porque no sabían qué hacer. No podían castigarlos de nuevo, porque los alumnos ya estaban de su parte. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a clases en diez minutos.

- ¿A quién le toca 2ºC? - preguntó el director.

- A mí, por desgracia – suspiró Jinbei.

Salió de la reunión con la maleta llena de libros al cuello y fue llegando a la clase. Entró. Misteriosamente, todos los alumnos estaban mirando al frente, callados y atendiendo. Les miró extrañado, se sentó y dijo:

- Abrid todos el libro de matemáticas por la página dieci-

- ¡Jinbei-sensei! - interrumpió Vivi - ¿Sabe usted qué han dicho en la reunión?

- Lo sé, pero no os lo voy a decir. Son asuntos del profesorado.

- P-pero... Jinbei-sensei, es muy importante para Nami...

El profesor dirigió la vista hacia la de pelo naranja, que estaba ¿llorando?

- ¿Nami? ¿Qué te pasa?

- E-es que... - se sorbió los mocos – Si lo ve Arlong, echará a mi hermana de casa... y Genzo no tiene los permisos para quedársela... y aún no ha cumplido los dieciocho, así que no se puede ir a vivir sola...

- ¿Arlong? ¿Qué le ha hecho a tu hermana?

- No te lo puedo decir, se enfadará...

- No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Conozco a Arlong, era mi compañero de clase en la Universidad... no puedo decir que fuese una buena persona...

Nami suspiró. Notó cómo el brazo de un débil Luffy se posaba sobre su hombro y sonrió.

- Eh, Nami, ¿quieres que lo cuente yo? - preguntó el espadachín.

La joven recordó que el de pelo verde había vivido también el caos que ese hombre causó en Villa Cocoyashi, y asintió.

- Bueno... Cuando yo tenía catorce años, un profesor nuevo vino al instituto. La hermana de Nami estaba en el último curso por aquel entonces. Arlong se enrolló con ella en secreto, y cuando terminó el curso los dos se fueron a vivir a otro sitio. No se supo mucho más de ellos hasta finales del año pasado...

* * *

Es corto, pero he tardado poquito en actualizar :3 Es que mañana empiezo el instituto, y he decidido actualizar mis dos fics como _premio_ por ser el último día de vacaciones. ¡Lo bueno es que muchas de las cosas que pasen de ahora en adelante en el fic será basado en la vida real! (En mi instituto están todos locos perdidos, así que no será difícil)

¡Flashback en el próximo capi! Quizá tarde un poco más por el insti y tal, pero intentaré subir lo más pronto posible. ¡Dejad review plz, en un rato subo el siguiente capi de After this! (Aún lo estoy perfeccionando XD)

* * *

hanasho: seep son unos borrachos fiesteros sin remedio (? Y Zoro ronca mucho, Robin se queja constantemente de eso xD Luffy el pobre no es muy tolerante xDDD ¿Ves, Luffy? ¡TE LO DIJE! xD Bye!

neko alessa: lo de los azotes me hizo pensar... Y se me ocurrió lo de Mihawk 7_7 xDD Verás, ahora gracias a mí te haces Little Black Star y todo... :D Son cortos pero actualizo rápido, ahora actualizaré más lento pero serán más largos :3

Zorro Junior: ahora te dejo con la intriga otra vez :3 Creo que a veces me paso :3 Si es que Zoro es un... trocito de pan xD (Zoro: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Creo que acaban de hablar de mi... Nah, sigo durmiendo) ¡No hay que beber! ¡Aprended de Chopper, malditos ebrios! Y sí, muy original ponerles los apodos en japonés como apellido, ¿verdad? *asiente irónicamente* Es que no tenía ganas de pensar :DD Bye!

Kokutouyoru: hombre, el pobre tiene que aguantarlos, pero luego siempre sabrá que tendrá a unos grandes amigos a su lado (qué bonito eso, me lo apunto para próximos proyectos (? ) Luffy, cariño, no te sienta bien ni la droga ni el alcohol, mejor déjalo xD Algún día descubrirán la verdadera edad de Brook XDD Y creo que Doffy traumatiza a los alumnos con las explicaciones de las muertes de ratas xDDDDDD Bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	7. Jugarretas

**CAPÍTULO VII: JUGARRETAS**

- Bueno... - comenzó Zoro – Yo tenía catorce años cuando Arlong llegó a Villa Cocoyashi. Estudiaba en el mismo instituto que Nami, y ése era mi segundo año allí. Mi hermana mayor, Kuina, iba a la misma clase que la hermana de Nami, Nojiko. Arlong les daba clase de matemáticas. No llegó a ser mi profesor, así que no lo conocía muy bien... En fin, el caso es que el muy hijo de perra abusaba sexualmente de las niñas a las que daba clase. Por alguna razón, éstas nunca llegaron a decirle algo a algún adulto, hasta que mi hermana se hartó y se lo dijo al director... Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Arlong había sobornado a Nojiko. A cambio de algunos _favorcillos_, él las mantendría a ella y a su hermana hasta el día de su muerte. Un día desaparecieron, y no las volvimos a ver. Nami nunca me dijo si seguía en contacto con ellos...

Jinbei suspiró. Se sentó en su mesa y dijo:

- Quedaos en vuestros sitios. Abrid los libros por la página dieciséis. Nami, ven a la hora del almuerzo conmigo y hablaremos claro tú y yo, ¿está bien?

La muchacha asintió. Se secó las lágrimas.

La clase pasaba con lentitud. Sin embargo, por una vez los alumnos estaban callados, aunque distantes.

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para su próxima clase en diez minutos.

- ¿Qué tenéis ahora? - preguntó Jinbei.

- Tutoría, con Sakazuki – respondió alguien al fondo de la clase.

- ¿Akainu...? Entonces, no mencionéis el asunto de Nami. Ni se os ocurra. Pasarán cosas peores, creedme. Ese tipo tiene muy malas ideas.

Recogió sus materiales y salió de clase. Los estudiantes se levantaron para aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenían libres antes de que el otro profesor llegase.

Aunque los teléfonos móviles estaban prohibidos en la clase, Usopp sacó el suyo y marcó un número. Se fue a un rincón de la sala. Aunque se sentía mal por su amiga, él también tenía problemas.

- ¿Hola?

El joven sonrió cuando aquella voz que tanto conocía sonó en su oído.

- Hola – dijo solamente.

- ¿Usopp? Es hora de clases... ¿pasa algo?

- Perdón si te molesto, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Es que... No podré estar ahí para Halloween. Hemos hecho... Bueno, hemos hecho cosas y no creo que me den un permiso.

- ¿No podrás? Bueno, no importa... – comenzó a reír - Que sepas que Ninjin, Tamanegi y Piiman te esperan. No creo que les importe que no estés un solo Halloween sin ellos. Llámame cuando puedas, ¿vale?

El moreno dijo que sí y colgó. Se fue junto a Nami y la intentó animar, pero en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas.

El tutor entró irrumpiendo en la sala y colocó su material en la mesa dando un golpe que hizo que todos volvieran la cabeza en un acto reflejo.

- ¡¿Quiénes eran los que estaban castigados ayer?!

Volvieron a sus asientos y levantaron la mano sin remordimientos. No, no eran de esos que tiraban la piedra y escondían la mano. Bueno, Usopp quizá lo era, pero eso ya es otra historia.

- Bien – sonrió -. Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí conmigo, los demás os podéis ir al gimnasio, a la cafetería... A vuestras habitaciones... – recalcó esto último. Sabía que sus discípulos eran unos salidos.

Salieron corriendo, dejando a los _Piratas del Sombrero de Paja _solos junto a... ese hombre.

Ellos, callados, esperaban a que él tomase la palabra. Sabían que debían ganar la batalla, pero aún no sabían cómo.

Al fin, él empezó a hablar:

- Estáis castigados sin salir durante todo el mes.

No dijeron nada. Si alguien debía replicar, ese era...

- ¿En todo el mes? ¡Entonces nos perderemos la feria! ¡Jopéee!

Sí, ése era Luffy.

- Debiste pensar eso antes de emborracharte.

- ¿Y a qué viene ese castigo? - soltó Robin.

- ¿Qué?

- Que cómo le beneficia eso a usted – continuó - ¿Qué satisfacción le da saber que no vamos a ir a la feria? ¿Le beneficia de alguna manera?

- No tiene por qué beneficiarme. Simplemente, me gusta que os perdáis aún más diversión.

- ¿Y por qué lo pone? ¿Hemos hecho algo aparte de beber por obligación y gritar que se subiese el vídeo grabado por unos móviles que ustedes dejaron usar a una red social?

Ahí le había pillado.

- Bien. Castigados dos meses.

- ¿Por qué? - volvió a preguntar Robin.

- Por replicar a un profesor.

- ¿Sabe usted que puedo denunciarle perfectamente por proporcionar alcohol a jóvenes?

Akainu sonrió con suficiencia. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. La joven lo miró a los ojos, impasible.

- Sabes que, aunque lo hagas, no conseguirás nada, pequeña. Tenemos... contactos en el Gobierno.

- No vamos a perder, Sakazuki – apretó Luffy los puños.

- Créeme, lo haréis – rió Akainu -. Quedaos aquí todo lo que queda de clase... u os impondré otro castigo aún peor que el anterior.

Se fue. Los mugiwaras se quedaron sentados y no se movieron hasta que Brook se atrevió a pronunciar palabra:

- He muerto de decepción... ¡Ah, pero si estoy muerto!

Carcajada general. No había que perder el ánimo.

- Eh, chicos, hay que hacer una SUUPER jugarreta a esta gente. Y creo que tengo una idea... Mañana es Halloween, ¿no?

.

Akainu se despertó indignado.

- ¡¿Quién ha hecho esto?!

Y es que a su lado, se había encontrado a un esqueleto durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

I'm back, bitchez (?

Por Oda, llevo como dos meses sin actualizar... Malditos bloqueos de escritor, y maldito poco tiempo libre..

En fin, aunque este capi haya sido cortito, tengo muuchas ideas e intentaré actualizar regularmente ;)

* * *

nochetoshiro: yepp, la verdad se me ocurrió la idea al leer uno de tus reviews (puta Hammock). Aun así, se siente feliz. A veces me da miedo :ccc Y Nami ya probará su saliva, ya verás 7u7 ¡Espero que te vaya bien en el insti! A mí, por lo pronto, me va bastante bien xD Bye!

hanasho: XDD la verdad, tiene que estar gracioso, con los mugiwara vomitando por ahí (? Y Nami es una borracha (? Espero que te guste el capi y perdón por la demora!

Loen: ¡Muchas gracias! Y tranquila, se avecina bastante ZoRo xD Espero que sigas leyendo, bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/Inu-chan


	8. Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO VIII: SORPRESAS**

- ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre dormirte en la cama de Akainu?! - exclamó Sengoku.

- ¡No sé! Me desperté y estaba ahí – se defendió Brook.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea?

- ¡Es la verdad, Director Sengoku! ¡Que me muera ahora mismo si miento!

Lo que no sabía el hombre es que el esqueleto en verdad estaba muerto.

- ¿No tienes idea de alguien que te pueda haber dejado ahí...? - suspiró.

- No, se lo juro.

- ...Está bien. Te creo, Brook... Pero, como vea que tú y tus amigos volvéis a gastar una broma... Además, deberás disculparte con Akainu, al hombre casi le da un infarto...

El esqueleto asintió y se levantó. Salió del despacho y se encontró a su tutor, que le pegó un puñetazo. Bueno, casi le pega un puñetazo; se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho ese idiota de Sengoku?

- Que me cree.

Se marchó con paso rápido, dejando a Sakazuki con una expresión estupefacta.

.

- ¡Sí, hombre! ¡SÚUPER!

- ¡Yohohohoho!

- Brook, eres mi nuevo héroe – bromeó Zoro.

- Te debemos una, Brook – sonrió Sanji.

- ¿Por qué me vais a deber algo? Somos amigos, ¿no? Además, la idea fue mía. Franky pensaba ponerle un esqueleto de mentira... Aunque, si me vais a deber algo... Robin-san, Nami-san, ¿serían tan amables de enseñarme las panties?

Risa por parte de Robin y patada por parte de Nami.

- Alumnos del Reformatorio Shinsekai, prepárense para acudir a clases en diez minutos

Suspiraron. Estaban comenzando a aborrecer a esa maldita voz.

- ¿Ahora qué clase hay? - preguntó Usopp.

- Fujitora – dijo solamente Robin.

Al narigudo le dio un escalofrío con sólo pensar en el ciego. Zoro se levantó de la mesa.

- Decidle a ése que llegaré más tarde. Tengo que ir a por mis katanas, Akainu me las quitó antes del castigo y aún no me las ha devuelto.

Le miraron extrañados mientras se iba. Luffy terminó de comer.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Vamos allí, Fujitora dijo que tenía que hacer un anuncio importante!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su _capitán_, salieron de allí y fueron dirección al gimnasio. El hombre, intimidando como siempre, estaba ahí esperando.

- ¿Le decimos lo de Zoro? - le susurró Nami al del sombrero de paja.

- Da igual, no creo que se de cuenta, es ciego.

- ¡Me falta un alumno por aquí! - gritó el profesor, haciendo sobresaltarse a los demás.

- Sí, es Roronoa Zoro – comentó Robin con tranquilidad -. Tuvo un problema y llegará más tarde – mintió.

- Ah, está bien, luego le pediré explicaciones – dijo -. En fin, tengo algo importante que decir. ¡El gobierno quiere saber cuál de los reformatorios controla mejor a sus alumnos, así que va a organizar unas competiciones! Ya sabéis: esgrima, matemáticas, fútbol... ¡Si lo hacéis bien, me aumentan el sueldo, así que tenéis que entrenar duro! ¡Habrán recompensas!

.

Mientras, Zoro iba buscando la sala de profesores. Seguía sin recordar que su sentido de la orientación era el mismo que el de una patata hervida.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. Suspiró. _Debo encontrar a alguien que me ayude_, se dijo. ¿Pero quién iba a andar por allí en horario de clases?

Se sintió observado y se dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido, alcanzando a ver a un chico no mucho más joven que él, con una cresta de pelo verde, que le observaba con ojos llorosos.

- ¡Eh, tú!

¿Le estaba llamando a él...?

- ¿Me llevas a la sala de profesores? Creo que me he perdido un poco...

No, imposible. ¿Roronoa Zoro? ¿El mismo Roronoa Zoro que había ocasionado tal revuelta en el Reformatorio? No, no, no era verdad.

- ¡Eh! ¿Te pasa algo? ¡Intento hablar contigo!

Sí, estaba hablando con él.

- ¿S-sí, Roronoa Zoro-sama?

- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes...? Bueno, es igual. ¿Me llevas o no?

- ¡SÍIIIIIII!

- Eh, eh, pero no grites tanto...

- ¡Está por allí! ¡Sígame, Roronoa Zoro-sama!

Corrió, con lágrimas en los ojos. El espadachín simplemente fue detrás de él, con cara extrañada.

Llegaron. El tipo de la cresta se fue por donde había venido. Zoro frunció el ceño y entró.

- ¡Akainu, dame mis espadas!

Jinbei le observó. Él y Mihawk eran los únicos presentes en el salón, pero éste último no apartó la mirada de los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zoro? - dijo el primero.

- Ah, es que... - se rascó la nuca – Sakazuki me quitó las katanas como castigo, y me dijo que me pasara hoy a recogerlas, pero tenía hambre y hasta ahora no he podido venir - sí, Luffy estaba influyendo negativamente sobre él.

Ojos de Halcón levantó la mano. En ella, había tres katanas. El de pelo verde corrió hacia ellas.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - se inclinó - ¡En serio, las necesitaba! ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!

Salió del lugar por patas. Fujitora iba a regañarle, seguro.

- Qué chico... - sonrió Mihawk – Me recuerda a mí a su edad.

Zoro siguió corriendo. Pero, de nuevo, no recordó que tenía el mismo sentido de la orientación que una patata hervida.

- S-se ha perdido otra vez, ¿verdad, Roronoa Zoro-sama? - titubeó el chico de la cresta, que estaba a punto de entrar en clase.

- Llévame al gimnasio.

El joven comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. ¡Le había hablado directamente! ¡Había tenido la dignidad de contestarle!

- ¡Por supuesto, Roronoa Zoro-sama!

Fueron corriendo hasta quedarse a unos metros de la puerta del gimnasio. No estaba lejos, y los dos estaban en forma.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó el espadachín tras agradecerle.

- Mi no-nombre es Bartolomeo. ¡Si quiere algo más, no dude en llamarme!

El chaval se fue, dejando a Zoro de nuevo con una cara de estupefacción.

Se dispuso a entrar, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño, así que se dio la vuelta. Por suerte, los baños estaban inmediatamente al lado del gimnasio, así que no había problema.

Entró, dobló el pasillo de las duchas y... Un momento.

¿Qué era eso?

No, mejor dicho. ¿Quiénes?

¿No eran...?

No, imposible, no podían ser ellos.

Pero, al parecer, sí que lo eran.

Eran Trafalgar Law y Nico Robin comiéndose la boca en medio del pasillo del baño de hombres.

* * *

¡Muahahahaha! ¡Lo corto en la parte más interesante porque soy bien COOL!

Por cierto, debo informaros de que actualizaré este fic todos los domingos (en España xD lo mismo en Latinoamérica es sábado, no sé :3)

Para los que lean After this, actualizaré todos los sábados (aunque ya quedan pocos capis :c), pero como este último capítulo es más largo (por el flashback y la explicación de todo) lo intentaré actualizar la semana que viene.

* * *

Zorro Junior: xD sí, maldito Akainu, es que no trata con respeto a nuestra preciosa Robin (? Espero que te guste este capi, me alegro de que esperéis que suba capis a mi fic! :D

Nochetoshiro: felicidades! (atrasadas xD) Te dedico el capi (? Bueno, mejor te dedico el de cuando Luffy le vomita a Hancock, ese te gusta 7u7 xD ¿Te salió bien el examen? ¡Espero que te vaya bien!

AquaTenea: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero también otras historias tuyas :3 ¿Subirás el epílogo de Pedazos de ti? ¡Gracias de nuevo, y estos mugis son unos loquillos!

KirmiaPL: haha sí, disfruté mucho escribiendo esas partes :D Gracias!

hanasho: los malos deben morir a manos de la fruta de Law! (? okno xD Me has dado ideas con lo de la fiesta a escondidas. ¡Quizá lo ponga en algún capi! ¡Bye!

Posho Puto Dios: ya se viene LuNa xD ¡Gracias!

Luffy OP: espero que dure mucho, al menos hasta que termine el curso aquí en España :D espero que no os hartéis xD Gracias, bye!

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


	9. Lío

**CAPÍTULO IX: LÍO**

Zoro se quedó estupefacto. ¿Estaba Law besando a SU Robin? ...Un momento, un momento, ¿desde cuándo era SU Robin? No estaban saliendo, y él no le había dicho nada, ni...

A la mierda.

No se lo pensó más. Alzó el puño y le partió la boca al moreno. Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y la besó. Hecho esto, se fue; pero Trafalgar no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... Lo cogió de la capucha de la sudadera y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. Sangrando por la nariz, el de pelo verde le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y le clavó el codo en el pecho. Dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover a mares. Consideró entrar al gimnasio, pero notó la sangre que corría por su cara y puños, y pensó que no era buena idea. No podía quedarse ahí: en cualquier momento, Law y Robin aparecerían por cualquier lado, y la situación sería bastante incómoda.

- ¿Zoro?

El espadachín se giró, encontrándose con Nami, que estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Mírate, Zoro, por Oda... ¿Con quién te has peleado?

- Creo que la he liado. Un poco.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Bueno, espera, espera, no me lo cuentes, nos estamos mojando; vamos al servicio de chicas.

- No. Mi honor no me lo permite.

- Está bien, pues vamos al de hombres.

- No, ahí sí que no.

- ¡Ay, Zoro! - se pasó una mano por la cabeza – Fujitora nos va a matar.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó a un rincón techado cercano al gimnasio. Se sentaron ahí, y el de pelo verde comenzó a explicarle la historia.

- En fin... - dijo la chica cuando el otro hubo terminado - No sabes qué decirle a Robin ni a Law. Ni tampoco a Fujitora. No tienes ni idea de cómo aceptar las consecuencias.

- Ahí le has dado.

La joven cogió aire:

- ¡A ver! ¿Y tú para qué besas a Robin? ¿No ves que se está dando el lote con Law? ¡Ahora no querrá hablarte! ¡Idiota! ¡A las mujeres se les conquista con palabras bonitas! ¡No le partes la cara al chaval con el que se está morreando así porque sí!

- Así que piensas que no tengo oportunidad con ella...

- No, no es eso... Sólo digo que quizá esté enfadada... No sé...

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Pues yo a ti no te conquisté con palabras bonitas.

- Por favor, Zoro, no volvamos a ese tema. Pasó lo que pasó. Punto.

El joven se rascó la nuca. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera y comenzó a juguetear con sus pendientes, haciendo que éstos tintinearan.

- Creo que me gusta Luffy - murmuró la muchacha.

- Eso es obvio.

- Eres idiota.

Rió. Nami le imitó.

- No, en serio – dijo el espadachín -, creo que a Luffy también le gustas tú.

- ¿Y qué hago?

- Yo qué sé, pídele salir, haz lo que hiciste conmigo.

- No puedo... Hancock ya se me ha adelantado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero es una vieja! ¡Tiene como... treinta años!

- Claro, una abuela de treinta años – sonrió -. Tu intelecto va a mejor, Zoro.

- ¿Y cuándo ha sido eso? - cambió de tema. No le hacía mucha ilusión escuchar a su amiga insultándole, como siempre.

- Vino a decirle no se qué a Fujitora, y luego le ofreció a Luffy un rollo de carne si aceptaba casarse con ella. Después, se marchó diciendo que era hermosa y alabándose a sí misma.

- Tsk, no tomes en cuenta eso... - bostezó - ¿Alabándose a sí misma? Me recuerda a... Un momento, un momento. Tengo una idea.

- ¿Idea?

La voz hueca resonó en el oído de Nami informando de que tenían que acudir a clase de conducta en diez minutos, mientras Zoro le explicaba su plan. Se habían puesto justo en el sitio de un megáfono.

- ¡Ay, me he quedado sorda! ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Que si crees que Cavendish y Hancock hacen buena pareja!

- Pff... ¿En ser-? Oye, pues no es mala idea. Sus personalidades son exactamente iguales...

- Por eso lo digo... Pero eso no importa, porque ahora lo esencial es... ¿Cómo salgo yo del lío que me he montado?

- Fúgate – bromeó la joven, mientras se iba corriendo y esquivando la lluvia, que ahora empezaba a amainar.

El problema es que el muchacho no distinguía el sarcasmo de la realidad.

.

- Roronoa Zoro y Trafalgar Law, acudan al despacho del director – dijo la voz hueca.

Seguían sin saber dónde se había metido el de pelo verde. Y le esperaba otro castigo, eso lo sabían bien.

- Ese idiota... ¿En serio se ha fugado? - se preguntó Nami

- ¡Le van a castigar! Anda que vamos bien encaminados... - se dijo Usopp.

- Para mí que reformarnos, no nos han reformado mucho por ahora... - rió Sanji.

Estaban buscando en todos los lugares donde pensaban que se podía haber perdido. Por suerte, les habían dejado tiempo libre, así que podían andar por allí sin problemas.

Miraron en el patio de recreo, en el comedor, en las clases, por los pasillos...

Robin se encontraba indagando tras la puerta de la habitación de los chicos cuando notó que una mano la atraía hacia sí y la metía dentro del armario.

- Lo siento – se escuchó una voz ronca.

La joven sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Me daba vergüenza verte.

Así de sonrojado era demasiado mono...

- Deberías irte. Law y Sengoku te esperan.

- Robin... - se rascó la cabeza - Bueno, nada déjalo.

Zoro resopló y abrió la puerta del ropero. Dejó que ella saliera antes, pero ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla y murmuró:

- No besas mal... Espadachín.

* * *

¿Qué pasará con Law y Robin? ¿Se casarán Hammock y Luffy? ¿Castigarán a Zoro? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas si sé la respuesta? Okno xD

* * *

mandaranja: eso se verá conforme pase el fic... 7u7 okno, es ZoRo xD Pero en el amor, no todo es un camino de rosas...

Luffy OP: seguro que estaba en plan WTF!? XD Y sí, pobre Zoro, no sabe orientarse ni en un armario (? Espero que te haya gustado el capi, bye!

hanasho: es que Bartolomeo es tan... adhfiefgig xD si yo estuviera en el mundo de OP, sería como él :D Espero que te guste el capi, y que el trabajo te deje vivir! Bye!

KirmiaPL: es que no piensan xD hay que ver... ¡esqueletos de mentira, dicen! Y el salseo dominará el mundo :') Ust :')

Kokutouyoru: yohohohoho, es que son unos loquishos... ¡Yohohohoho! (? Y tienes razón, el destino quería que Zoro los viera y le pegara una paliza al puto de Law (? Bye y espero que te vaya gustando el fic! :D

* * *

Fdo: otakufrikygirl/inu-chan


End file.
